


With Me in Spirit

by AkakuroAi (orphan_account), nirvanaflames (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AkakuroAi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nirvanaflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi's crazy...crazy in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me in Spirit

Akashi Seijuro exhaled angrily. He sat on a bench in the gym, lifting dumbbells, staring at his fellow teammate, Mayuzumi Chihiro.  _Why in the world is Chihiro working out?_

Red and gold eyes scrutinized the flexing biceps on those sweaty arms. Akashi grumbled to himself, irritated. Oh he wasn't irritated because Mayuzumi was toning his body. Nah. He was upset that this bastard was building his body for Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head with scorn. He glared out the window with one hand on his knees and the other hand working that dumbbell. He was furious. Ever since Winter Cup, this sixth sense of his sparked to life. He could  _sense_  that Mayuzumi was attracted to Kuroko. He  _knew_  that third-year called dibs on Kuroko. Oh he knew, he just knew.  _I'm Akashi Seijuro. I know. I know he wants Tetsuya, but no one wants Tetsuya more than I do._

Mibuchi pushed the curtains aside, letting the sun rays beam into the room. Mayuzumi looked like a glistening porcelain statue and Akashi's senses alerted him of the potential dangerous obstacle in his way. Those evil eyes of Akashi now glared daggers at Mibuchi.  _How dare you do that, Reo. How dare you give his body more shine._

Mayuzumi moved over to the treadmill, even closer to the window now. All Akashi could do was think to himself.  _Look at that motherfucker working out, looking all good. I'll show him. I ain't giving Tetsuya to no one._

Akashi strutted over to the treadmill next to Mayuzumi. He jogged, keeping his eyes locked on the disturbed Mayuzumi.

"Stop staring at me, Akashi."

Akashi tilted his head. After an eerie pause, he asked, "Why?"

"Because you're disgusting me."

 _Well, fuck you, Chihiro._ "I could say the same to you."

Mayuzumi shut off his treadmill. "What the hell's your problem? Stop staring."

Akashi continued running. "Nothing." He gave Mayuzumi a dirty, evil look. "You better not lay a hand on my Tetsuya."

Mayuzumi laughed dryly. "I can't believe this is happening. You're fucking jealous."

"I am not."

"I don't even like that brat."

"But Tetsuya could like you."

"For your information, I'd reject him." Mayuzumi grabbed a towel wiping his face.

Akashi continued to watch him.  _Don't you dare touch him, Chihiro._

Mayuzumi glared at his captain.  _Fuck you._ "You're crazy. He's not even here. You don't even know if he likes me."

Akashi scoffed. "Oh he's with me alright. He's with me  _in spirit_ , Chihiro. We are one. Tetsuya and I, us."

The third year gave Akashi a dumb look. "You're really crazy."

"Crazy in love."

"I'm leaving." Mayuzumi walked to the exit, bitching under his breath about how ridiculous and psycho Akashi was acting.  _Good luck to you Kuroko._

 _That's right. You better leave,_ Akashi thought. When he saw Mayuzumi open the door and pause to look at him, he widened his eyes, "Stop staring at Tetsuya!"

"Oh my fucking god. He's not even here."

 **BAM!**  The door slammed shut.

Akashi smirked triumphantly, smug. "That's right, you better get yo ass out this room, motherfucker."

Meanwhile, Mibuchi turned to look at Nebuya, whispering, "What side of Sei-chan is this? I've never seen it before."

"It's called Jealousy," Nebuya answered. A split second later, he added, "Perhaps Akashi's gangsta side too."


End file.
